infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Carstairs
"I have never tried to be a hero. I probably never will be a proper one. However, there are times in which there are no heroes to be found, and thus the mantle of playing their part falls to me. And I discovered something tonight -- I actually do not mind doing it." --Elias Carstairs, Infinity's Row - Interlude Elias Carstairs '''(played by '''WritingBookworm) is a main character of the Infinity's Row ''series, a main character of ''Infinity's Row - Interlude and a member of Runite's Row. Biography Pre-RPG Elias was born to Kristen Carstairs, five years following his older sister, Nora, and eight months after Kristen divorced his biological father, Arthur. His childhood was ordinary for a Row member, but it was still painful due to receiving cold treatment from his mother in his early years, and he lacked a father figure since Arthur Carstairs was sentenced to prison for ten years. Eventually, when Elias was eight, Kristen remarried a strict man named Richard Hunter. A former Row member himself, Richard pushed his stepkids to follow in his footsteps. Being a sword-wielding prodigy, Nora gladly did so and quickly became one of the Row's top members. But when Elias's turn came, he didn't share his sister's enthusiasm. Infinity's Row Elias made his first appearance at a bar on New Year's Eve. After sitting alone, he's joined by Nora, who asked if he was ready to join the Row. The two of them discussed the matter, but ultimately Elias snapped at her, causing her to storm out of the building. Later that night, he received a call from a bystander and found out that, after being shot while chasing a criminal, Nora was in critical condition. On her deathbed, she made Elias promise to protect her sword. Not understanding why, Elias agreed to it just before watching her die. In grief at her death, he took her sword and tried to track down the murderer in blind rage. When it became increasingly obvious that the murderer had already gotten away, Elias vowed to find him. His attitude towards the Row changed after that. While still not excited at the prospect, he joined so that he might fulfill his sister's legacy--as well as track down her murderer. Infinity's Row - Interlude In Interlude, Elias is first seen watching over the party at Yate Manor. A girl, who he later recognizes as a girl named Gentry Yate, approaches him, and they strike a conversation during which Elias realizes that she and his late sister have a lot in common. Suddenly he sees a gunman behind Gentry and quickly throws her down. Gunmen began pouring into the chamber, and Elias and Gentry fought them off before Elias realized that this was a hostage situation and quickly got himself and Gentry out of there. He roughly tells Gentry to quit crying only to stop when she tells him that her parents are among the hostages. With that, Elias and Gentry infiltrate the security room, and he watched the footage while Gentry stood guard. He discovered that Ryan Archer, a subordinate of Silverbane, was addressing a 'one in particular', and that they had to deliver an item to them within an hour, otherwise a bomb would go off. Elias looked up Silverbane's name--and found that he matched the description of the man who killed Nora. To find out the location of the bomb, Elias found and interrogated one of the gunmen before killing him. Furious, Gentry yelled at Elias and proceeded to call him a 'heartless bastard'. More gunmen found them, and ultimately Gentry was shot in the shoulder. Elias realized that she has hemophilia, and therefore she would die if he didn't quickly do something. He rushed over her over to a medical room and managed to stabilize the wound. Gentry regained consciousness, wondering why he would save her, to which Elias admitted that he valued her life. They struck a conversation in the medical room and told each other about their lives, after which they became much closer. But the moment was ruined when the gunmen discovered their location and they were forced to flee, and for the first time, Elias felt guilt after he killed ten of them. As they hid in a closet, they realized that Elias was the one in particular, and that they were after Elias's sword. With that, Archer began to threaten some of the hostages, killing one for every five minutes Elias didn't turn himself in. To deal with the problem quickly, Elias rushed after the bomb by himself, telling Gentry to stay put in the closet. He swiftly came to it, dealt with the men guarding it and managed to deactivate the bomb. Archer subsequently threatened to kill Gentry's mom, and, realizing that Gentry would rush to her rescue, Elias adopted a disguise and rushed over to the chamber. Upon getting there, he saw Gentry rescue her mother with ease as well as prove herself to them. When Archer nearly called Gentry an unslightly word, Elias held him at swordpoint and interrogated him as well. Archer taunted him as well as Nora, to which Elias snapped and punched him in the face. A fight ensued and ended with Archer holding Elias at gunpoint to obtain his sword from Gentry. The tactic succeeded, and Archer got what he came for. Elias braced himself to die, but instead got back up on his feet when Gentry caused mass chaos by shooting down a chandelier. Elias went after a fleeing Archer and confronted him at a balcony. Elias fought with him before finally managing to reobtain his sword, and Gentry arrived and shot Archer in the shoulder. Elias almost killed Archer right there and then, but held back. With everything back under control, Gentry and Elias were about to leave when Elias saw that Archer was aiming his gun at Gentry's back. Elias threw himself in the way, was shot three times, and would have died if not for the immediate medical attention. He woke up in a hospital twenty-four hours later, after which Elias and Gentry shared a tight hug. Nine days later, Gentry informed Elias that she was going to search for the Row. Elias initially refused, but changed his mind later on and rejoined her at a gas station. Together, they talked as they headed out into the night. Infinity's Row: Renaissance He arrives to the beach house on Makota that the Row is staying at, and he and Gentry reunite with them. As the Row is split into two groups, he and Gentry are shortly split, and Gentry gives him a hollow-point bullet as a good-luck charm. With his group, he does his best to stop Fe from taking Everett and Fulmine, and deduces that she's taken the kidnapped Row members to Oberion. When Amber also goes missing, he and Aidec rush to her, and help stop her parents from selling her into slavery again. The two groups reunite, which means he reunites with Gentry, and then the two head off to Oberion to rescue the captured Row members. After rescuing the Row members, the Row attends a ball, where Gentry lets it slip that she likes him. Unsure of how to respond, he walks out of the building for a moment to clear his head. When he's outside, he's approached by Mordecai Reaves, the oldest surviving Row member. Mordecai, appearing shy and soft-spoken, gives Elias a letter from Nora that she'd entrusted to him shortly before she passed -- a letter that he'd been meaning to give him for quite some time. Through that letter, Elias finally learns about the swords' purpose, and about Genesis. Taking a word of advice from Nora, Elias resolves to make a bond between him and someone he cares about stronger. He does this by going back to the party, approaching Gentry, and asking her to dance. Elias helps out with the mission with the Duke, and works to save him after he's been kidnapped. While they're on a rescue mission, as they move across the rooftop of a high building, and he and Gentry talk. There, he tells Gentry that he will always protect her. It's shortly after that that Elias has the biggest scare of his life. In a battle with the bandits that kidnapped the Duke, Gentry falls off of the extremely high building. After killing every single bandit that he'd engaged with, Elias rushes down to the ground, only to see that there's no body. Because there's no body to be found, Elias clings onto the hope that Gentry's alive. Three days pass, and there's still no sign of her. As the rest of the Row celebrate Christmas, Elias locks himself up in his room, both aching over her absence and going every last detail about the festival to see if he can figure anything out. Then, finally, he receives a phone call from Mordecai Reaves. Mordecai tells him that Gentry was taken, and claims that he just so happened to see an assassin called the Reaper carry her unconscious form into a cave in the Grand Midorian Canyon. Elias immediately uses one of Azula's hot air balloons and rushes to the Canyon to save her. He doesn't have to look around the canyon for too long before he finds Gentry, who managed to escape from the Reaper. It's a struggle for her to stand, since he'd drugged her to keep her unconscious, but she still keeps herself going as she and Elias engage the Reaper in combat. The Reaper quickly turns out to be one of the most difficult opponents they've ever faced, as it's clear he's just toying with the both of them. The Reaper knocks Gentry unconscious, and Elias vigorously holds the Reaper off until the Reaper simply teleports away. After the fight, Elias runs to Gentry's side before cradling her in his arms and telling her that she's safe. Elias uses the hot air balloon to go back to the manor. There, Gentry wakes up, and the two banter about a santa hat Elias received from Fulmine, with Gentry insisting that he keep it, calling it 'the polite course of action.' After that, Gentry gets serious, and thanks Elias for going after her. Elias says that it was the polite course of action. The rest TBC Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden TBA Infinity's Row: Runite's Return TBA Infinity's Row: Awakening TBA Personality Elias is a calm, collected and intelligent Row member. He's very observant, analytical, and is profound at reading his fellow beings. However, his formality and tendancy to look down on others prevents him from getting along well with most people. Elias can often be cold and brutal to his enemies, demonstrated by his ability to kill others without harboring much regret. But as unfriendly as he is, his ability to keep a level head under pressure, his focus, and his determination make him a good leader. Elias rarely lets emotion get in the way of his tasks, but there have been times in which he snapped--once when Nora was killed, and another in Interlude when Archer insulted his sister in front of him. He cares for her as well as Gentry very much, and whoever messes with either of them will have to answer to him. Myers-Briggs Personality Type: INTJ (Introverted iNtuition Thinking Judging) Notable Relationships Nora Carstairs (Sister): While Nora was alive, their relationship wasn't really much different from that of any other pair of siblings. They had their differences, fought, etc. Elias did, however, look up to her immensely, as she had a big role in essentially raising him in his childhood. Elias was left completely devastated when Nora passed on. It changed his life and his perspective dramatically, and while he's definitely moving forward in the stages of grief, to say that he's completely accepted her death is a lie. Kristen Hunter nee Carstairs nee Resnik (Mother) : Elias has had a rocky relationship with his mother. Kristen was extremely cold to him during his very early childhood, for reasons he didn't understand until very recently. While they're now mostly past that stage, and he does get along better with her than either of his father figures, he hasn't quite forgiven her just yet. Richard Hunter (Stepfather): He's got similar feelings toward his stepfather as well; Richard Hunter pushed him extremely hard to eventually become a Row member, pushing them to their physical and mental limits in an effort to mold Elias and Nora into what he wanted. Richard's the one who taught Elias that emotions are a hinderance in the end, and eventually his once-brash stepson adopted his philosophy of hard logic. While Elias, in the end, was grateful that Richard made him strong, he's still quietly furious that, to his stepfather, he was more of a tool to be fashioned than an actual stepson. Arthur Carstairs (Biological Father): Elias doesn't like his biological father at all. There's a reason why Elias has only seen him once in his life. Even though Arthur's mostly reformed and gotten his life back on a good track after being released from prison, Elias still holds his father's past self up as a perfect example of what not to be, and hates him to almost completely illogical levels. Gentry Yate (Love Interest): Elias didn't think much of Gentry at first sight. He found her annoying and troublesome, and entirely illogical as she had the strong sense of morality that he lacked. But at the same time, she made a strong impact on him, and her fire reminded him of Nora. He cared about her more than he realized, and even decided to reach out to her as they began to set aside their differences. A strong partnership formed, and soon she became the one that he trusted most. They traveled the world together for six months before at last regrouping with the rest of the Row. The more time passed, the more his regard toward her blossomed into something more, but he only realized the extent of it after Gentry was kidnapped. Fortunately they reunited, but the entire incident made him realize that there was a chance that he could lose her at any moment, and made a promise to himself that he would never take her for granted again. Eventually, Gentry realized that he reciprocated his feelings, and immediately initiated a kiss afterwards. Now, after dealing with the consequences of the fights with Silverbane and Mordecai, they finally dubbed themselves a couple. Silverbane/Damien Fausse (Enemy): Elias never liked the man that shot Nora. But after obsessing over avenging his sister’s death for a year, the final confrontation with Silverbane made Elias realize that truly, all Damien wanted was peace. To say that he realized revenge was wrong is inaccurate -- Elias could have easily killed Silverbane then and there, and he wouldn’t have had any regrets about it. But he did see that there was a chance to work with him, and thus was willing to put his vendetta aside to give Damien a chance to do some good, and to together bring peace. Damien would have accepted Elias’s offer, if not for . . . The Reaper/Mordecai Reaves (Enemy): Due to having a close friendship with Nora, Mordecai first met Elias during a time in which he was good. So Elias has actually known the Row member for quite some time, but never really thought of him until it became clear Mordecai was descended from one of the two heroes that sealed Genesis -- just like Elias. Ultimately, the relationship became one of fierce hate when Elias discovered Mordecai was evil all along, and frankly had no qualms with Mordecai’s death. Elias would be more than happy if Mordecai died again . . . well, once he realizes that Mordecai has returned. Weapon Elias's sword, as the name Legacy implies, is a simple, basic-looking swCategory:Charactersord that has belonged to the Carstairs family for centuries. Originally it belonged to Nora, but in her passing she instructed Elias to be the one to look after it. In Renaissance, it's revealed that his sword is actually one of two that are keys needed to access a deadly weapon. Therefore, it is imperative that he defend it at all costs. Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Elias's Row statistics are as follows: Physical Strength: 7 Mental Strength: 10 Health: 9 Fighting: 9 Defense: 8 Stealth: 6 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 10 Trivia * His face claim is Zeri from Valkyria Chronicles 2. * Loose inspiration for Elias's character came from Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club. * Elias was born on Hannelat 18th, 683. As such, his horoscope is the sign of the Hannes, and reads as follows: "People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Hanes, a nurturing and gentle genderless spirit. Those born in Henellat have broad intelligence as well as a profound understanding of human nature. They are observant and keep things under control when disaster hits. Often times, others will look to the Hanes for guidance." * Elias's Trait spread is: **Trait: Logic **Secondary Traits: Restraint, Passion, Retribution **Tertiary Traits: Strength, Persistence, Hate, Cruelty, Imagination **Quaternary Traits: Sorrow, Faith, Compassion, Joy, Perpetuity **Quinary Traits: Obsession, Greed, Narcissism, Envy, Yare, Psychopathy **62/38 l Net Positive +24 l Comparative Value: 60% Positivity